cuddle erotica
by unkown183211a0
Summary: a hot babe gets under the covers with you to snuggle up and *play with you*, imagine any characters you want


"cuddle erotica"

you suddenly wake up  
you're wearing nothing

you're in bed under a warm thick blanket covering up to your neck with a busty woman next to you and her hand on the pillow (you don't know her but you gradually have an interest in her)

you turn your head to her and see her with the cutest anime-like face and smile and her mmm size boobs squishing on your arm

the girl starts speaking in a happy but light tone (all quotes are from herself)

"hi there"  
(giggle)  
"i'm looking for anyone to share deep deep love with and maybe even sensual playtime"  
as she softly and slowly touches the right side of your face with her the tip of her fingers your boner starts growing  
"so i thought i'd sneak into your bed and wriggle under the covers and lay with you"

your body turns towards hers  
"because..."  
examining her more, she's also wearing a sexy bright glistening neon pink loose string bikini with loose ties  
"i love you"  
you smile a little there's a pause as you look at her face for a few seconds  
then, her arms reach out to you to hug you  
"cuddle with me" saying faintly and passionately as you're slowly being pulled into her grasp and right up against her

she starts to softly moan lowly at random intervals during this entire session  
"mmmmmmmmm..." "mmmmmmmmmm..." "aaaahhhhhh..." "mmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."  
the blanket is now pulled up to her neck as well while her plush body touches yours and hugs you like a teddy bear  
this goes on for several minutes, maybe even half an hour (you reading can imagine this going on for as long as you want but not too short)  
nearly halfway through your head sinks into her snuggly boobs the girl motherly and slowly rubs your head and your back a few times  
her thick thighs lightly rub your dick and then her big crotch

she giggles again and reaches way down under the blanket to pull the string on her panties as you visualize it in your head (like x-ray)  
the string slowly being pulled tightening the tie and finally unfolding the light rubbery garment your cock prods the base of her crotch nearly touching her cunt  
then she turns around and suddenly your dick flops right in between her cushy cheeks  
(buried inside her butt completely, you can feel how big they are too)

(buttjob)  
she moans the same way she did again as she slowly shifts her butt up and down  
this goes on for a few minutes and you've already came about 60 times with each climax dryer than the last  
that was only 3% of your balls drained though, since it will have to be put to good use later  
you barely even move but it's the most tingly and physically orgasmic moment you will experience in your life

then the girl comes to a slow stop and raises her butt a little higher this time you can visualize in your head her sticking her big lovely tush out at your body  
then she lowers on your dick slowly with her wet cunt lips beginning to smooch your tip  
you throb more than any man who has in the world and almost pop a blood vessel  
*to make any noise or scream would break the atmosphere  
the cunt starts to bounce lightly on your dick, pressing on and off of it  
at one moment there's one shot of precum that shoots right through her canal and an instant cutoff moan "ah."  
this goes on for a minute

then she speaks with a passionate voice looking back at you saying "cum inside me"  
she slowly drops her butt as far down as she can sit on your crotch as your dick slides balls deep into her  
your cock kisses the opening of the womb and finally enters it  
stiff for a few seconds, she lets your dick snuggle all the way in her pillow-like lubricated warm vaginal barrel with the womb's door wrapping around it like a sock

this girl was made for you  
you were made for this girl

finally, the fuck begins this goes on for about two minutes she rides you very slow, a thrust every other second  
the pace is picked up now going up and down about every second

you reach the biggest climax achieved in history  
her ass bounces up one last time and stays for two seconds and then drops it while she moans slowly "fill me"  
you shoot gallons and gallons and gallons of cum into her while you're throbbing vigorously  
the cum manages to not leak once  
she moans continuously  
you spend about one and a half minutes draining your balls to the point that they're as tiny as peas  
your dick is pulled out as soon as you have no more to release  
then the girl conveniently pulls out a heart-shaped pink maebari and tapes it to her vagina to keep all the gushy sperm in her

she also ties her panties back on and turns around to face you  
your face is entirely red for half a minute while she giggles "that was sooooo gooooood"  
"mmmmmmmmmm..."  
"your sweet liquid feels so nice and warm inside me, completely filled up to the brim of my body"  
"i can be your precious little cum dumpster"  
"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."  
little pause "we need to do that again"  
giving you the :3 face little pause

"i love you so much"  
she hugs you with her inflated gut rubbing up against yours  
then you say "i love you too"

you both cuddle with each other happily ever after

until you fall asleep

forever

the end

lol

◯ ◯ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅


End file.
